Firestripe
Firestripe is a small, long-furred silver tabby tom with fire-coloured amber eyes, black tufts on his ears, kempt, clean, fluffy, glossy fur, and a constant frown. History In Roleplay Firekit was born to Frostfoot and Echonight alongside his sisters Rabbitkit and Rubykit, and his brothers, Winterkit and Grasskit. He witnessed the death of Whitestar upon leaving the nursery, and, young as he was, thought that his Clan were betraying and attacking their leader, yet he did not act, even when two kits, Otterkit and Crabkit, grieved for their dead father. Firekit earned a strong dislike towards Dreampaw when she flung mud on his pelt. For his rude attitude towards superiors, Firekit was scolded by Frostfoot numerous times. Firepaw was apprenticed beside Otterpaw and Crabpaw. Their mentors were Webwhisker, Shadeflame and Ripplefrost respectively. Again, Firepaw is scolded for his attitude towards his mentor when he complains that he could get dirty from touching Webwhisker. Firepaw later tracked Ripplefrost down after he was sent to camp by his mentor and overheard the ordeal with Crabpaw attacking Mothstar, the leader of ShadowClan. Firepaw interrupted and argued with Crabpaw, and now believes he is a fool. Firepaw completed his training with no further complications. Firepaw earned his warrior name alongside Otterpaw, Crabpaw and Dawnpaw. Respectively, they are now named Firestripe, Otterstripe, Crabclaw and Dawntrail. Character Firestripe is a serious cat, though rude and sometimes vulgar when provoked. He rarely shows his emotions and almost never smiles. Despite all this, he is a massive clean freak and will show discontent when any other cat touches him or gets anything on him. He also prefers to clean his fresh-kill before he eats it, or, if anyone brings him fresh-kill and it is dirty, he will tell them to clean it or get something else. If one wishes to befriend Firestripe, a high tolerance towards his outward behaviour is required. Skills Firestripe is not the best hunter or even swimmer, though he excels greatly in his fighting skill. Relationships Frostfoot- Despite Frostfoot being his father, Firestripe shows a certain dislike towards him, to the point of sometimes purposely disobeying him. Echonight- Though Echonight is Firestripe's mother, the two are very distant and have not yet conversed. Crabpaw- It was originally implied that they would be somewhat close, however that changed when Firestripe confronted Crabpaw for challenging Mothstar. Firestripe now believes that Crabpaw is foolish and immature. Webwhisker- Despite Webwhisker being his mentor, Firestripe does not respect him at all. He will listen to his mentor and learn from him, yet still treat him as he does any other cat. Trivia * Firestripe is born with a condition where, after approximately a year, he will stop growing, meaning despite being larger than most kits in his youth, he will be smaller than most warriors * He is a Norwegian Forest Cat Pedigree Father: Frostfoot: Living Mother: Echonight: Living Brothers: Grasskit: Unknown Winterkit: Unknown Sisters: Rubykit: Living Rabbitkit: Unknown Images 4104027_orig.jpg|Life Image puf.png|Spoof art of Firestripe, demonstrating his fluffiness. Category:Toms Category:Living Category:RiverClan Cat